


Grass for his pillow

by emerwenaranel



Category: Tales of the Otori - Lian Hearn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Takeo still has to get revenge for the death of Lord Shingeru.





	Grass for his pillow

He was sleeping on grass and he was dreaming of home. But his village had been burnt to the ground, and he doubted that there were any survivors. As far as Takeo knew, he was the only survivor, and he survived thanks to lord Shingeru, the true leader of the Otori clan, the man who had saved his life when he was hunted by those three men of the Tohan tribe. Takeo owed him everything until Shigeru was murdered by the Tohan as well.

He had avenged his foster father's death or so he thought. But in his sleep, he dreamt of Shigeru's ghost. Shingeru whispered that htey still had not not got revenge from their enemies. Takeo felt the chills rising up his spine when he heard that whisper. He knew this moment that his mission had not ended yet. He had to escape from the Tribe in order to get revenge for his foster father's death.

He woke up, he went to the bathroom, pretending that he needed to brush his teeth, but he became invisible. He managed to escape from the Tribe with ease, but Takeo had the feeling that someone was staring at him, that someone was following him. He was sure that Akio was lurking in the shadows, ready to attack and punish him for escaping from the Tribe. But Takeo had been trained well by the members of the Tribe. Too well.

He moved fast enough to slit Akio's throat. A guttural sound broke the silence, a disgusting sound, and blood spattered on the ground. Takeo took a step back in order to avoid the blood being sprayed onto his clothes but he did not feel any regrets. He hated Akio so much that he was happy that he got rid of him. Now, Takeo was one step closer to getting revenge for Shigeru, the man who deserved to be the leader of the Otori.


End file.
